


Like Any Other Little Boys

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [110]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Brothers, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up Together, Playtime, Reluctant Playmates, little boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're thrown outside to play just like any other pair of dirty, scrappy little boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Any Other Little Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Prompt by yuidirnt at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [MCU, Thor &/Loki, bonding time [40 words]](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/559367.html?thread=78866951#t78866951)

They're thrown outside to play just like any other pair of dirty, scrappy little boys. Loki stares at Thor and Thor stares at Loki.  
  
"We could practice our wrestling?" Thor offers, cheerful like a puppy.  
  
Loki sighs deeply. "Or not."


End file.
